callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Wounds/Transcript
Opening Section, Javier Salazar and Mike Harper are walking down the aisles of the U.S.S. Barack Obama. Section: I can't figure out Menendez without getting inside his fucking head. Section turns to Salazar who sits down on a bench. Section: Salazar, you grew up in Nicaragua during his rise to power. You know his legends better than anyone. Tell me, why does he hate us so much? Salazar: Primero Guerra Fria (The First Cold War). A cutscene plays, depicting Menendez's miserly life and how he turned to drug dealing and murder. Salazar: As a boy, he witnessed the Contras rape and murder his people... In 1972 there was a colossal earthquake. His family lost everything. A year later, the only thing he ever loved, his sister Josefina, was crippled in a fire. Raul and his father started over, sold drugs for easy money. They became rich, powerful legends of Managua. The Menendez cartel was all but untouchable. So the CIA took out Raul's father in a U.S. sanctioned assassin. Section: Right, so now Menendez fucking hated America and starting running guns in Afghanistan for his own private army... CIA got wind of it and went on the hunt for him in Kabul. That was the photo Woods showed us in The Vault, remember? The cutscene then switches to the Vault, where Woods is showing Section and Harper a picture of him and Alex Mason during their time in Afghanistan with their horses in the background. Woods: See that handsome bastard? That's me. The ugly one's your father. After 'Nam, the numbers and all that, he was one dangerous son of a bitch. Gameplay #1 "Old Wounds" Khost Province, Afghanistan Alex Mason CIA Special Activities Division September 5th, 1986 Mason looks up at a semi-collapsed structure in the desert. Woods: It's showtime, Mason. Woods is seen rappelling down from a higher ledge. Mason: What'd you see, Woods? Woods: Sand, sand and more fucking sand. Hudson's contact's on his way. Mason: You reckon we can trust the Chinese? Woods: We can here. They've been supporting the Mujahideen, same as us. Woods and Mason run toward a rock fence Woods: They know if Russia wins in Afghanistan, they'll be looking at China next. Mason: No one likes the Russians, huh? Woods: You know me... I don't like anyone. You might wanna get your head down. Mason looks over the fence. A group of Chinese soldiers on horseback approaches them. The soldiers jump over the fence, and quickly aim their guns at Mason and Woods. Both of them aim their AKs back at the Chinese. Woods: Take it easy Zhao! We delivered the weapons. Zhao signals his men to lower their weapons Woods: Now what about your end of the deal? Zhao: I will take you to the leader of the Mujahideen. He can help you find Raul Menendez. (Waves a hand to show two extra horses) We have fresh horses. You will follow. Woods: No shit... Let's do it. Woods and Mason walk over to their horses. Hudson (over radio): Mason, it's Hudson. Did you make contact with Zhao? Mason: We're on our way to the Mujahideen camp now. If Mason walks over to the corpse in a dark area and takes the sword,'' provided that the player has the Access Kit perk'' Woods: What the hell are you gonna do with that? Mason: You never know... Mason mounts on his horse. He and Woods begin to follow Zhao slowly, then speed up Hudson (over radio): I'm sure I don't need to remind you that our presence here must remain 100% deniable. There will be serious consequences if the Russians learn of our involvement in Afghanistan. Woods: The only way they'll find out is if they take us down. You know that ain't gonna happen. Mason, Woods and Zhao continue to ride across the desert Zhao: We must hurry. We believe the Soviets are about to launch an attack on our camp. Woods: Mason, kick it up a gear! Mason: Hya! Hya! The trio approaches the Mujahideen base, then slowly enters. They get off their horses, and walk toward a cave. Zhao: This way. Mason, Woods and Zhao walks into the cave. Hudson's voice is heard echoing Hudson: If a Russian attack is indeed imminent, you're gonna need all the help you can get. I've arranged for a couple of specialists to act in an advisory capacity. Here they are now. Mason and Woods approach Hudson and Mullah Rahmaan Hudson: Rahmaan, this is Woods... and Mason. My two best men. Rahmaan: (Turns to Hudson) We need weapons, not soldiers. Rahmaan walks toward a table. Woods looks back at Mason Woods: This should be good. Woods, Mason, Zhao and Hudson approach the table, where a map of the base is laid out. Woods puts down his rifle next to the table Woods: Just so we're clear... We hold off the Russian attack. You give us what you have on Menendez. Rahmaan points to the map Rahmaan: Our base is here. Mason: Any advance will come through one of the narrow paths leading into the valley. Rahmaan: '''I know this. Our men defend these mountains. '''Hudson: Our weapons will give them an edge. Woods: That's a bullshit plan. You're talking about the Russian army here. They come at you with brute force, which means strength in numbers and heavy armor. Are your men ready for that? Mason: '''They have no experience with the weapons we brought. '''Woods: And we do. We belong on the front line. Suddenly, an explosion is heard and the room shakes. Rahmaan: The Russian assault has begun... (gives order to his men in Pashto) Zhao: You have faith in your plans, American? Mason: I have more than faith, Zhao... Woods cocks his rifle Woods:'Let's rock it... ''Mason, Woods and Zhao run outside the cave '''Zhao: We must hurry! We cannot allow them to enter the valley! Woods: Saddle up, Mason! If the player has Access Kit active, Mason will unlock a secret room and grab two mortars allowing the player to use mortars later on. Mason gets on his horse, and runs toward the base's entrance. An explosion occurs, which startles Mason's horse. '' '''Mason:' This may be tougher than we thought! We got HIPs dropping infantry right in front of the camp! Woods: Leave that to the Mujahideen! Just get to the choke point and hold back their armor! The trio are joined by several Mujahideen soldiers, who all ride towards the West Blocking Point. As Mason arrives at the choke point, a mortar nearly hits him and his horse Mason: Too fucking close! Zhao: Follow me. Mason gets off his horse and joins in the battle against the Russians. As Mason makes his way through the area... Woods: We got a BTR pushing through the ruins! Gonna need more than a rifle, Mason! Grab an RPG from the weapons cache! Zhao: We cannot let it enter the valley! Another BTR is headed this way! Mason runs toward the weapons cache, taking out several Russian soldiers in the way. If Mason retrieves the Mines from the cache using the Access Kit perk Woods: 'Try laying them in the path of the vehicles! ''Mason grabs a Stinger from the weapons cache and fires at a BTR. The BTR explodes. '''Mason: The BTR's history! Woods: Fucking - A! Mason then destroys the second BTR. Woods: Nice work, Mason! Zhao: The Mujahideen can handle infantry. Woods: Mason, put a cratering charge under the archway. Let's make damn sure no more vehicles get through here. Mason run back to the archway and plant the charge Mason: '''Charge set! '''Woods: Retreat to a safe distance. Mason, Woods and Zhao run toward a rock fence and jump behind it Woods: Blow it Mason! Mason presses the detonator. The charge explodes, and the archway is crumbled, blocking the pathway Mason: Hudson, the west choke point is secure. Armor ain't getting through this way. Hudson (on comms): Woods, Mason, they're throwing everything they have at us. We've got threats all over the valley. Muj are reporting Russian tanks moving in from the north. Woods, Mason and Zhao mount on their horses Zhao: Brute force and strength in numbers? You expected such a fight. Woods: Doesn't mean I wanted it! Mason heads into the battlefield and destroys the two tanks heading for the base Woods: Tank's down! Mason: Hudson, tanks are down! Hudson (on comms): Scouts report gunships at the end of the valley. Take them down any way you can. Woods: Leave it to us, Hudson! Mason takes down the enemy helicopters with the Stinger. Woods: You got him! Mason: '''Hudson, the Russian gunships are down. '''Hudson (on comms): Russian tanks are advancing north of the valley. Take them down. Woods: 'Let's ride! Hya! ''Mason proceeds to destroy more enemy tanks. '''Woods: Oh, you got him! Mason: Tanks are down, Hudson! Hudson (on comms): The Russians have overrun the Muj ammo cache to the east! Do whatever is necessary to recapture it! Mullah Rahmaan is concerned. He thinks we're losing the fight. Woods: 'You tell Rahmaan from me, I don't give a shit about his concerns! We'll kick fucking ass, same as always. Just tell him he'd better come through with his intel on Menendez. ''Mason, Woods and Zhao arrive at the ammo cache '''Zhao: The ammo cache is left of the valley! The path is impassible by horse. Dismount. We will proceed on foot. Mason and Woods get on their feet and follow Zhao through the valley, fighting off the Russians. A helicopter arrives and drops in more Russian troops Mason: Infantry fast roping in! Woods: 'Don't let their feet touch the ground! ''After clearing out the enemies in the ammo cache... '''Mason: '''Hudson, the ammo cache is ours. '''Zhao: You fight bravely, American. Hudson (on comms): Mason, return to base. We have a problem. Mason: What kind of problem? Hudson (on comms): You'd better see for yourself. Mason, Woods and Zhao return to their horses and ride back to the Mujahideen base. Cutscene #1 Back at The Vault Harper: Your old man was one tough son of a bitch. Woods: Bet your ass he was. Kravchenko basically carved a hole in his head, and he shoved all those fucking numbers in there, and he survived that... A flashback of Mason being tested on back in Vorkuta is seen Woods: Now, Mason said he didn't see those numbers anymore, but... I don't know... Not so sure about that. Gameplay #2 Woods sits on his horse, while looking through a binocular. Woods: Shit. Mason, you'd better take a look. Woods passes the binocular over to Mason. He looks at the battlefield, and see several Mujahideen soldiers getting killed by Russian BTRs. Mason: This isn't over yet. A colossal tank is seen leading the Russian force, crushing anything in its way. Mason: The Russians wanna give us one last display of brute force... Let's give them one last display of courage. You with me? Mason, Woods, Zhao and the soldiers charge ahead on their horses. As Mason approaches the colossal tank, his horse is struck down. He manages to get away before the tank could crush him. Woods: Mason! Mason looks back. Woods arrives and pulls him up on his horse. Woods: Come on brother! Mason: Bring us alongside the tank! Woods gets close to the tank, allowing Mason to jump aboard. Woods: Here! Catch! Woods throws Mason a mortar, then pulls out his rifle and shoots a soldier coming out of the tank. Mason proceeds to prime the mortar, but before he could, Lev Kravchenko comes out of the tank, grabs him and punches him in the face. Suddenly, the numbers appear before Mason's eyes again, and he hears the voice of Viktor Reznov in his head. Reznov: Kravchenko... must die. Kravchenko kicks Mason, but he quickly regains balance and throws a few punches. He throws the mortar inside the tank, them jumps off as the tank explodes. As he gets up, he runs over to Kravchenko and grabs him by his throat. Before Mason could do anything, Woods comes over and knocks Kravchenko out with the stock of his rifle. As Woods checks on him... Woods: What the fuck?! It's fucking Kravchenko! Piece of shit... Of course he's involved in all this! Mason covers his head, as Reznov's voice echoes inside his head. Reznov: 'Kravchenko... must die. Cutscene #2 ''Back at The Vault 'Woods: '''Couple times... I saw the tick. He'd get that look in his eyes, then he started scanning the room... ''A flashback of Mason hallucinating himself as Reznov on Rebirth Island is shown '''Woods: Next thing you know, he's talking to the Russian... Another flashback of Mason executing Friedrich Steiner while claiming to be Reznov is shown in Rebirth Woods: Fucking Reznov... Good old Tricky Vik! Gameplay #3 Back at the Mujahideen base. Hudson: 'Woods, maybe I should handle this interrogation. '''Woods: '''Maybe you stay the fuck out of my way. I've got unfinished business with this bastard. ''Woods then throws a punch at Kravchenko, who is tied up to a chair. '''Kravchenko: I left you to rot in Vietnam, Sergeant Woods. You should be dead. Woods: 'Well nobody told me. ''Woods pulls out a knife and puts it on Kravchenko's face. 'Woods: '''My buddy Rahmaan tells me you're doing business with a Nicaraguan named Raul Menendez. ''Woods leaves a cut on Kravchenko's face 'Woods: '''What do you do for him? ''Kravchenko looks at Woods, then spits on him. '''Kravchenko: Fuck you! Woods stabs the knife on Kravchenko's right hand, while Mason holds him. Woods: 'You believe in "an eye for an eye"... huh? This is the Mujahideen, baby. They'll bury you up to your neck, peel your eyelids back and leave you to fry in the desert. ''Mason pulls out his M1911 and cocks it slowly. The numbers begin to flash, and he slowly aims at Kravchenko but Mason attempts to resist. ''T'he player choose whether or not to resist.'' Woods pulls out the knife. Woods: '''I'll take you out quick... Tell me about Menendez. '''Kravchenko: I sell him weapons. Woods: 'That doesn't sound too Soviet of you, brother. ''Reznov's voice rings inside Mason's head as he continues to resist '''Reznov: '''Must die. '''Kravchenko: The Soviet Union is dying. Money is all that matters. Woods: '''Where do the weapons go? '''Kravchenko: Cuba... Angola... The third world. Woods: 'Why? ''Mason tries to resists the numbers for the third time. '''Kravchenko: Menendez wants to see your world burn. Woods: '''Well that's not gonna happen. '''Kravchenko: He's more powerful than you know. He even has people in the CIA. Kravchenko chuckles Hudson: Bullshit! This guy's fucking with us! Woods pulls out his pistol and shoots Kravchenko in the head. The numbers begin to fade in Mason's eyes. The Mujahideen suddenly aim their rifles at Mason, Woods and Hudson. Mujahideen: 'حركت نه !و لاس! ''(Hands up! Don't move!) '''Woods: The fuck are you doing?! Rahmaan: Menendez told me you must suffer. Woods: You two faced piece of shit! Woods attempts to jump Rahmaan, but is strangled by the Mujahideen soldiers. Mason is also strangled from behind, and the soldiers begin to beat them up Woods: We helped you fight the Russians! We're on your side!! Rahmaan: No. No, you are, and always will be, our true enemy.'' *spit*'' Moments later, Mason wakes up and sees Rahmaan and a Mujahideen soldier Rahmaan: Without water and shelter, you may last a day... If you are strong. The soldier kicks Mason off a truck, then does the same to Woods, Zhao and Hudson. The truck then drives off. Mason tries to get up, but is too weak and passes out. As time passes on... Woods (voiceover): So we're in the desert, buried up to here, and who does your father think rides up on a horse to save us? Two men arrive on horseback and stop upon the sight of Mason's group. One of them approaches Mason. Section (voiceover): '''Tricky Vik. '''Woods (voiceover): Hah! See! You're just like your old man. No it wasn't him. Mason sees the mysterious man as Reznov. Mason: Reznov... "Reznov" gets down on his knee, then takes out his water bottle and offers Mason a drink. 'Woods (voiceover): '''Come on, if you think it was him, don't you think he would have stuck around for a bit, huh? Maybe explain some shit? ''Fades out. Level ends.